Audio Video Bridging or AVB technology includes technical standards developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Audio Video Bridging Task Group. The technology enables a switchable network for transmitting audio and video at suitably fast data rates (e.g., Fast Ethernet, Gigabit (Gbit) Ethernet, 10 Gbit Ethernet, etc.).